Second Chances
by owaranai.natsu
Summary: Originally known as 'My Sam.' Ripple Effect tag. Daniel thinks about his feelings for Sam in a multitude of Sam's, and has a conversation with her that makes him realize that it takes time to heal and love again.


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a ficlet, and I was missing Daniel/Sam interaction, so I made this to fill the void. So, I warn you, this is Sam/Dan.  
**Spoilers**: Ripple Effect, and a little of Hereo's Part 2.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or anything related to the franchise, and obviously I own this fic:)

* * *

Daniel meandered his way through the halls of the SGC only to find himself walking straight into the room full of Sams, and then he remembered that he needed to ask her something about how they were going to fix this 'situation.' 

As he announced his entrance, all of the Sams turned to greet him.

"Um, _my _Sam." He added, feeling stupid he could forget such a detail as that in a room of 18 Sam Carters, and inwardly kicking himself for thinking of the implications he wished the words meant.

---

An hour passed and Daniel was still meandering among the other Daniels, Teal'cs, and Camerons around. He was immersed in a file placed on top of a stack of books, as always, and didn't see her until it was too late.

"Oops, excuse me." She said while sidestepping him and avoiding a collision of her expanding tummy with his books.

"Oh, no, excuse me. I'm sorry." He said, immediately recognizing her as the Sam from what they had designated as parallel universe # 13; the team who's Daniel died instead of Janet.

"It's alright." She replied, snapping him out of his thoughts. "My Daniel and I would end up meeting in halls like this all the time." She said with a noticeable sad smile. Then, she suddenly grasped the nearest wall for support.

"Oh!" She squealed, quite surprised by a new sensation.

"Are you alright? What is it? Is it time?" Daniel asked with a concerned tone, while grabbing her in case she needed more support.

"No," Sam breathed the words out as a smile broke out. "She kicked." Sam laughed, "Here. Feel it?" she asked as she moved his palm over the spot the baby had kicked just moments ago.

"O wow," Daniel, feeling the good strong kick, laughed. It wasn't a hysterical laughter, and it wasn't a comical laughter, it was the kind of laughter you get when you don't know what to say, when it's just 'wow.'

He still had his hand on her abdomen when he asked, "So, you know it's a girl?"

"Yeah. Um, actually, I was meaning to look for you when I had time, so we could talk…do you have time now?"

"Yeah, let me just drop these books off, and maybe we could have lunch together?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Meet you in the commissary in 10 minutes?"

Daniel smiled and nodded.

----

"So, you know it's a girl?"

"Yeah. We didn't have time to discuss names, because he left so unexpectedly, but it was unspoken that we were going to name her Shari, if it was a girl. You know, after…"

"Yeah, and you didn't mind that it was his first love?" Daniel struggled to get those words out.

Sam locked eyes with him at that very moment, and beamed.

"Nope. Because I knew he loved me with all of his heart. That is, what's left of his heart from all of it that he generously gives to anyone in need. That's what I loved about you; you always care too much and still had room for more. I know Sha're would forever be apart of him, but I never doubted that he loved me too."

They sat in silence for a bit. Sam dug into her vanilla ice cream covered with blue jell-o, while Daniel took a sip from his coffee.

"It's nice to know some things never change." he chuckled about the blue jell-o.

Sam nodded as she swallowed in delight.

"So, um, I'm not sure how to ask this, but how are you and your Sam doing?"

"How do I explain this? Everyone, including Sam, thinks that I am the protective brother, but no one really sees or believes that I am anything more, not even a secret admirer. I feel like I'm constantly struggling to keep the feelings I have for her at bay. Yeah, maybe she never saw me as anything more than a really, really, really good friend, quoting her from the time I descended, but maybe I'm the optimist in hoping she'll move past Jack, to me?"

Sam understood. "Well, coming from an expert on all matters of Sam Carter, I know how she feels, or a variation of how she feels. I held onto Jack for as long as I could for the 5 years that I knew him, but when Daniel ascended, it hit me like a rock. I kept screaming at myself, 'Why do we wait to tell someone how we truly feel?!' And I didn't want to lose you again when you came back, so I moved on just like that. I don't know, maybe it'll take losing you again to put things in perspective. I mean, she's already lost Jack to D.C, there's only so far she can run, before she runs right into the truth. Ya know what I mean?"

Daniel laughed, "Let's hope it doesn't take losing me; I'd hate to end up in a field or anywhere naked and confused, ever again.

"Don't give me ideas, Daniel Jackson." Sam smirked.

"I'll try not to, but ya know how I am with dying. It's marked on my secretary's planner for every two years."

They laughed and ate and enjoyed each other company for a little longer.

---

Daniel regretted the day Sam # 13 had to leave. They hugged each other tightly, before she followed Teal'c, Janet, and Cameron up the ramp. Midway on the incline, Sam walked back to hug him one last time.

"It's alright, Daniel. It's going to be just fine." She whispered in his ear, and then she was gone.

**The End.**

I was thinking of a sequel. Yes? No?


End file.
